Past Souls
by PennyStarling17
Summary: 14 years had past since the Wakefield/Dunn murders on Harper's Island. Callie, a slightly less than normal girl herself, comes to the island via her mom's request. While she stays there, she learns more about her mysterious father than she ever wanted to know...


Fourteen years had past since the Wakefield/Dunn murders. No one knew that Henry Dunn had a daughter, a 15-year-old by the name of Callandra Kiara Mason. Henry Dunn had an affair with Patia Mason a year before the murders. Now, she had come back to the island to discover the truth of who her father was. She had no idea that she was the child of a murderer or that the ghosts of the island could see her…

**~OOooOO~**

Callie delicately stepped off the boat and looked around the newly completed docks, a slight grimace on her face. She really did not want to be here.

"Callie? Callie Mason? That can't be you!" Someone suddenly grabbed her around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

Callie laughed and pulled away slightly, smiling up at the newcomer. "Hi, Emily. Yes, it's me."

Emily Vaine, a 6-foot tall, blue-eyed, brown haired, 16-year-old, had been Callie's best friend since she had been born. It had been nearly three years since they had last seen each other.

"When were you going to tell me that you were coming to the island?" Emily demanded.

Callie shrugged. "Didn't know I was until my mom's will was read." The only reason she was here was because her mother's will had left her the summer house on Harper's Island. She would have preferred to never come here again.

Emily nodded, her eyes solemn as she offered a smile to her friend. "Come on, Zachariah's already here."

Callie rolled her eyes but let Emily drag her along. Zac, Callie's boyfriend, hated being called by his given name, Zachariah. Emily was the only one who called him that and it was mainly to annoy him.

"Up at the Candlewick?" Callie asked as they grabbed her two bags and began the trek up to the inn.

"Yeah, he came last night. Jerk didn't tell me you were coming too." She shot her a grin as she swung the bag slightly, happiness radiating from her.

They chatted as they walked, catching up on the new things that had happened to them since the last time they had talked. When they finally arrived, Emily pulled open the door.

"Callie, what are doing hanging out with someone like Emily Vaine?" A tall dark haired young man grinned up at her from his seat by the door. Jack Mason, Callie's older half-brother, was a sight for sore eyes.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Callie dropped her bag and threw her arms around him. He was in the Army and, even if he was on leave, she really wasn't expecting to see him here, the one place he hated the most.

"Well, I thought you could use some help other then the rift-raft around here." He grinned at Emily, who rolled her eyes, but did smile back at him.

"Well thanks, J." Callie grinned happily, glad her brother was out of the line of duty. At least for now.

When they walked further inside she paused, her emotions running on high. The last time she had been here, she had almost died. Which, of course, was not the best memory of her childhood summer home.

Absently, Callie ran her right hand over her left wrist and the scar that almost completely covered it. She prayed, absently as she trailed after the laughing Jack and Emily, that the ghosts of the island weren't around. The last thing she needed was Germany all over again.

(It had been hard to explain why a perfectly healthy young woman had fallen to the ground, unable to breath and screaming in German, a language she had never studied. She had suffered a concussion and several strange cuts and burns before being taken to the hospital.)

You see, the curious thing about Callandra Mason was that fact that she could see and talk to ghosts. The problem with this strange gift, though in Callie's opinion, curse, was that half the time the ghosts were stuck in a time-loop. A time-loop made them relive their final days over and over again.

That was the hardest to watch, not only because she had to watch their suffering, but also because she experienced it right along with them.

So that could explain why she screamed and fainted as she saw Henry and Shane fighting in the main room, causing the ghosts to all look over as she fell.

**And cut! Kay, so if you were confused about the names; Callandra and Patia, they're Greek and I think they're cool. So yeah. I'm sorry I haven't updated in, well, several years, but I am currently editing and trying to update all of my WIPs as well as writing some new stories. I'll add the next chapter as soon as it's written and edited, but that may not be until next weekend. Please review.**


End file.
